


It's Customary

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's customary to ask a woman's father for his blessing before proposing. Neither of these women have fathers, so they have to improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Customary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



It felt strange for Erza to be approaching Elfman and Lisanna without Mirajane flanking her. She’d never had much of a relationship with the two of them, outside of the two of them being mediators when it came to her previous rivalry with their older sister. The two siblings seemed surprised enough when Erza requested a meeting with the two of them. Especially since Mira wasn’t coming with them.

“Hi, Erza!” Lisanna grinned as Erza stepped into her and Elfman’s apartment.

Elfman nodded his greeting before looking Erza in the eye. “Why isn’t my sister invited?”

“I have a question to ask the both of you.” Erza replied after taking a deep breath. “And it would ruin the surprise if Mirajane were to be here.”

“Surprise?” Lisanna tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “Her birthday is nine months away.”

“Then it would certainly be a surprise.” Elfman replied, crossing his arms.

“I’m not throwing your sister a surprise party.” Erza said with a sigh as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box.

The two siblings watched as Erza placed the box on the table and looked at the two of them nervously. Time seemed to slow as Lisanna and Elfman shared a look before turning their gazes back to Erza and the box. Erza opened her mouth to speak, only to let out a surprised gasp when Lisanna leapt from her seat and tackled Erza into a tight embrace.

“You’re going to marry my sister!” Lisanna squealed, tears of joy started to leak from her eyes.

“You…” Elfman mumbled, touching the box with his index finger. “… And… Mira… You and Mira…” He jumped to his feet and swept both women into a tight hug, lifting them both off the ground. “YOU’RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO MIRA! THAT’S SO MANLY!”

“They’re both girls!” Lisanna squeaked as her face was pressed against Erza’s.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!” Elfman continued to sob. “ERZA IS THE MANLIEST IN THE WHOLE GUILD AND SHE’S GOING TO MARRY OUR BIG SIS!”

“I can’t breathe, Elfman.” Erza sighed. “And I might not even marry Mirajane, I haven’t asked her yet.”

“WHAT?!” Elfman dropped Erza and Lisanna.

“Elfman,” Lisanna said, standing up and rubbing her back. “She showed us the ring because she wants our permission to ask Mira to marry her.”

“Is that true?” Elfman asked, wiping his tears away and trying to look serious.

“Yes.” Erza replied with slight bow. “I want both of your blessings.” Her voice was soft and sincere. “There is no way that I could bring myself to ask Mirajane for her hand without knowing that I had her family’s support.”

“That’s really sweet, Erza.” Lisanna said. “And of course I approve, you make my big sister happy. I’d approve even if you didn’t ask.”

Erza nodded but didn’t straighten up.

“Elfman, say something…” Lisanna elbowed her older brother, who had remained quiet.

“You want to marry my big sister…” Elfman murmured, looking at Erza, who continued to glare at the floor. “It would be an honor to have you join our family.”

“And there’s no need to bow.” Lisanna said as Erza straightened up.

“It was a show of respect.” Elfman said with a wide grin. “Respect is-“

“Manly?” Lisanna giggled, watching as her brother frowned before turning to Erza. “Can we see the ring?”

“When it’s on your sister’s finger.” Erza replied with a smile. “I wouldn’t want to ruin any surprises.”

* * *

Mira let out a nervous breath as she approached Master Makarov. He was sitting in his office, looking over some kind of stressful paperwork, probably about how the guild destroyed another building. She supposed that there were better times to ask, but it’d be much harder to be able to talk to him in private.

“Master…” Mira called out as she opened the door.

“Oh, Mira!” Makarov set his papers down and smiled. “What is it?”

“I needed to speak with you for a moment.” Mira replied, entering the office fully and taking a seat across from Makarov.

“What is it?” Makarov frowned, looking mildly worried. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Master.” Mira smiled before turning slightly pink. “I need to ask you something very important.”

“Well ask away!”

Mira nodded and furrowed her brow. “I want your permission to…” She took a deep breath. “I want your permission to ask Erza to marry me, Master.”

“You want to marry Erza?” Makarov asked, his brow furrowing.

“Yes, sir.” Mira’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Why do you want my permission?”

Mira sighed and glanced out the small window that overlooked Magnolia City. “It’s customary to ask a woman’s family before asking for her hand in marriage, but since you’re her family, I guess I just…” She paused for a moment. “I assumed that you would be the one who would fill the fatherly role for her in this situation.”

“Well, since I’m playing the fatherly role…” Makarov stood atop his desk and looked down at Mira. “I suppose I must ask _you_ a few questions.”

“Of course, Master.” Mira nodded.

“Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with Erza Scarlet?”

“I’ve already spent more than half my life with her, I’m sure the rest of it won’t be terribly hard…”

The master chuckled before continuing. “Do you realize the magnitude of such a request?”

“Of course I do!” Mira replied firmly, there was no hint of a joke in her answer. “I love Erza very much, and being able to spend my life with her would be the best things that’s happened to me since I got my sister back.”

“I thought as much.” Makarov smiled. “Last question…”

Mira’s brow furrowed.

“Can I see the ring?”

“Not until we announce our engagement. I want it to be a surprise!”

Makarov nodded. “Just so you know, I’m willing to officiate the ceremony for the both of you.”

“Thank you, Master.”

* * *

They were sitting in their dining room, eating the dinner that Mira had prepared. It was a comfortable silence, each only eating with one hand while the other played with the ring box each of them held. Their eyes met from time to time, only for them both to look away with a blush.

“I have to ask you something.” Mira said after a moment.

“So do I.” Erza replied, her voice cracking. “You go first.”

“No, you can.” Mira smiled, gently pulling out her box.

“It’s fine, you first.” Erza gripped her box.

“We can go at the same time.” Mira suggested.

“That sounds good.” Erza nodded, gnawing on her lower lip. “Close your eyes though.”

“You close yours!”

They playfully argued until the two of them were sitting at the table with their eyes closed and each with a black, velvet box in their hand. Erza felt like she was going to vomit as Mira started to count down from five because “three was too cliché, Erza!” At two, Erza pulled the box out of her pocket and opened it.

“One!” They both opened their eyes and gasped.

“Y-you…!” Erza turned bright red and gaped at the ring that Mira had presented her.

“You were going to propose?” Mira covered her mouth and let out an elated squeak.

Erza nodded, not taking her eyes off the ring.

“And I…” Mira lowered her hands and started laughing.

Erza cracked a smile and chuckled as well.

“I guess I know your answer, then.” Mira said, looking at the ring Erza had gotten her. “It’s very beautiful.”

“I had trouble picking one out.” Erza replied, slipping the ring onto Mira’s finger. “I hope it fits.”

“It’s a little big…” Mira laughed. “We can resize it later, though.” She smiled widely. “Try mine on!”

Erza nodded and allowed Mira to put the ring on her. “They almost match…”

It was true, both women had decided against traditional gold, choosing silver instead. The one Mira had picked had on large diamond in the center with much smaller ones circling the entirety of the ring. It glittered in the dim light of the dining room and fit perfectly on Erza’s finger. Erza’s was simple, yet elegant with one single stone in the center. Instead of smaller stones, there was an engraved pattern of what looked to be magical ruins all around the ring, Mira made a note to herself to ask Levy what it meant later.

“It’s amazing, Erza.” Mira grinned, not taking her eyes off of the ring. “Did you pick it out by yourself?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Erza nodded, standing up and walking over to Mira before kissing her gently. “Did you go alone to get mine as well?”

“Yes I did.” Mira said, looking back at her ring. “I had no idea.”

“I’m surprised Elfman didn’t let it slip…” Erza murmured, kissing the top of Mira’s head.

“Elfman knew?”

“I asked him and Lisanna for their blessing.”

Mira laughed.

“What?”

“I asked Master Makarov for his blessing!”

“Of course you did, it’s customary to ask the woman’s father-“

“Or family-“

“For permission. Why was everyone so surprised?”

“I don’t know…”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

* * *

They showed their rings off to their guild mates the next morning, each with a bright smile on their faces. Natsu and Gray had started to fight over who got to be the best man at the wedding, while Elfman boasted about how he had known all along. Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy were chatting excitably about how beautiful they thought the wedding as going to be.

“Which one of you is gonna wear a tux?” Romeo asked after a few minutes.

“I don’t think either of us will.” Erza replied, smiling when Mira kissed her on the cheek.

“Though you do look nice in a suit.” Mira teased with a grin, leaning away from Erza when she felt the redhead start kissing her neck.

“I think I’ll stick with the dress.” Erza rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush that formed on her cheeks.

“Have you decided on a maid of honor, Erza?” Lucy sat down beside Erza with a smile.

“No I haven’t.” Erza frowned, glancing over at Gray and Natsu. “Normally I’d ask Gray, since we’ve known each other longest, but I’m afraid that he might strip during the ceremony.”

“Or he’d fight with Natsu.” Mira smiled, looking over at Wendy. “Would you want to be the flower girl, Wendy?”

Wendy gasped happily and nodded vigorously. “Really? Do you mean it?”

“Of course.” Erza replied with a kind smile. “And we’d like for Romeo to be the ring bearer.”

“I get to be in your wedding!?” Romeo’s eyes started to sparkle as he turned to Wendy. “We need to practice our walks!”

Wendy and Romeo started chatting happily.

“Erza!” Natsu shouted as he and Gray parted. “You have to choose!”

“Yeah!” Gray grunted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “Which one of us is gonna be your best man?”

Erza was silent as she thought. Elfman had already decided that he was to be the one who would be giving Mira away, so she couldn’t take the easy way out. She knew that Gray was the logical choice, they’d known each other longer and shared a very deep bond, despite Gray being completely terrified of her. She’d known Natsu for a long time as well, they’d bonded over intense training and sparring with each other since they were children. It was an impossible question.

“The both of you.” Erza replied after a moment of silence. “You will both be my best man.”

Everyone besides Gray and Natsu started laughing loudly.

“I have a feeling that our wedding will end in disaster.” Mira mumbled, laughing into the side of Erza’s shoulder.

“Then it’ll be like any other day.”


End file.
